Stop! Baby Don't Stop TaeTen
by sexualfantasies
Summary: Have you ever wondered how idols do to plan their new Comeback? I mean, making the lyrics, concept, rhythm and choreography is not easy. One day, Taeyong is summoned by the manager to talk about the next project, which was to do a duet with Chittaphon, a member he did not like. Since then Taeyong and Ten are planning their new Comeback with the new song "Baby Do not Stop"


It's not like it bothers him, in fact that's what it was for, right? Although that did not take away the fatigue that is having three presentations per day with the same song, the same tiredness of weeks and with the same stress that involved doing everything perfectly and meet the expectations of all, was extremely exhausting.

Too much, his body tensed and his breathing stirred with just listening to the audience that was waiting for them, for him, to be entertained with the music they produced and promoted.

Although, really if they asked his opinion about this new Comeback and its concept, he could describe it in two words; Fucking good. His red hair charmed him, the costumes they had chosen and the energy of the choreography and song.

Once finished with the third and final presentation of the day, exhausted waited for the signal to leave. But that did not end there, after that he would have a meeting with his manager to talk about some issues that he never specified.

On the way to the company questioned and self-scolding, wandering in his mind, looking for something that they have learned, eating inside with the idea that after hard work would be scolded by the same person who made profits from your effort

It was so fast, I wanted the road to that place to last longer. He reluctantly showed his identification, verifying that he was a member of the company.

He climbed the stairs, going directly to the studio where he always composed or did group meetings.

He opened the door, found the manager reading some papers, instantly bowed and took a seat.

\- Good afternoon, young Lee.

\- Good afternoon.

\- Sorry for the inconvenience at the last moment, we still need someone else to start this small meeting.

They waited several minutes, hell. It is assumed that someone should be more than punctual when it comes to a citation by someone on the staff, and more by his own manager.

\- Sorry for the delay, sir. I had a little inconvenience with a fan who spotted me before I came in - Chittaphon's voice flooded that awkward silence that had lasted between the manager and TaeYong -. Oh, TaeYong, hello.

\- Honorary -. TaeYong exclaimed without showing any expression.

\- Nah, do not bother. Well, what happens? - He asked leaving his things aside and taking a seat.

\- Well, I'll do this briefly. Ten, do you remember that previously the staff mentioned you about a new project within NCT U?

\- They did not explain anything to me. I thought it had been a comment on the air, so unimportant.

\- Nothing that the staff says or communicates is a comment on the air or unimportant.

\- I'm sorry, go ahead.

\- Well, as you know this year we put together the project of NCT 2018, among this, new concepts and more Comebacks.

Until now, watching the album's Tracklist, we could see that it is somewhat empty, although there are still Comebacks in process, something is missing, something that makes the public so excited, that makes sales multiply twice, or even triple. I will go to the point, noticing that certain members excite the public more than others, we have chosen you among them, so vocal and rap, they would make the perfect combination.

\- What exactly are you planning? - TaeYong questioned raising an eyebrow.

\- Next Comeback for the end of February, duo; TaeYong and Ten.

\- No -. Denied TaeYong- I have enough to be in NCT U, and to be planning and organizing NCT 127. Is it really so essential?

\- It is not a proposal, it is a job that was taken for granted, so I will leave this in your hands, I trust you.

\- And the concept? - Questioned Ten, still somewhat overwhelmed by the surprise project.

\- That will be decided by you, the option of not doing it is not feasible, so take advantage of the time. I must leave now, I'm late. He commented taking his things to then cross the exit without saying before: - I must go to watch the fancam of NCT DREAM, I do not want fights, discussions or ill treatment about the project, good afternoon.

\- I'd like to do this with double meaning, you know. Of those songs that can have multiple interpretations, what do you think?

\- Whatever is.

\- You are so little expressive -. He commented sitting next to him.

\- Shut.

\- Shut up.

\- Ugh, let's just think about this and then hire someone to write it.

\- The manager will find out if you do that.

\- Silence - Ordered -. Regarding the double meaning, we should consult it.

\- He told us that the concept is totally free, and I will not accept a no for an answer.

\- God! Of the sixteen remaining members had to be with the most stubborn and unbearable -. He complained while covering his face with his hands - Let's do what Ten wants, it will be double meaning -. He added in a sigh.

\- You know what is good for you. -He commented with a smile.


End file.
